Hanyou Youkai
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Majo Ichizaki is a witch from present-day Tokyo with a nasty rep at school. At 15, she runs a store with "Grams", lives alone, and cares for two orphans. When two customers walk in one day, Majo recognizes them immediately: her classmate and...InuYasha!


_Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own myself. I belong to my mom and dad. I do not own my mind. It belongs to . . . ok, actually, I lost it. _

_Crimson: I do own Majo, Yakkai, Amai, and the plot line, though. Or my mind does. I better find that thing. **Runs off to search for lost mind**_

* * *

**Chapter One–**

**With the Shichinintai**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_**I haven't lost my mind . . . it's backed up on disk somewhere**_

"Higurashi?"

Silence followed the name as soon as the teacher called it. The middle-aged man bent down over the attendance sheet and marked absent next to Higurashi Kagome. The rest of the students took no notice of their classmate's absence–it was beginning to be a regular occurrence. It only became unusual whenever she actually showed up for class.

"Ichizaki?"

Again silence followed, but this time a few students shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They let out a collective sigh of relief when the teacher leaned over to mark Ichizaki Majo absent.

"Are the rumors true?" one guy asked in a whisper, tilting forward in his seat in order to ask a friend. "About Ichizaki being a witch?" The boy he was talking to simply shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"I heard that she was kicked out of her old school for fighting with the teachers," exclaimed one girl in an undertone.

"Whoa. Really?" the boy questioned, awestruck.

SNAP!

A ruler landed on the boy's desk, catching him off-guard and sending him toppling to the floor. The teacher stood over him with a solemn expression on his face, the offending ruler in his hand.

"If you wouldn't mind, Hirozaki-san, I would like to teach the class arithmetic today so this conversation is over." With that said, he went back to the front of the room and proceeded with the lesson on the blackboard.

"I better write these down for Kagome or she'll never pass this class," one girl sighed as she pulled out a notebook and pen. It was going to be a long day . . . .

* * *

**.::IN THE FEUDAL ERA **(with Kagome and the group)**::.**

"This is going to be a long day," Shippo determined as yet another spat broke out between Kagome and InuYasha. It was over something stupid of course: ramen.

"I don't have any more, InuYasha! You ate it all like a pig!" Kagome accused, temper on the rise. InuYasha wouldn't give it up.

"That brat Shippo ate it; not me! And how can you NOT have any more?! You just came back from your era!" He leapt in front of her stalking form, amber eyes glaring accusingly.

"Grrr," Kagome growled, swiftly losing hold of her temper. "SIT!" She finally let it out, fed up with the inconsiderate hanyou. She had already had a bulging backpack by the time she had stuffed her schoolbooks, clothes, and other necessities into it. Couldn't InuYasha live without his precious ramen for once?! Kagome _had_ brought lunch boxes for everyone and fresh medical supplies, too. She just didn't have the ROOM! "Just live without it for once!" she yelled at the flattened boy, walking past him on the road out of Kaede's village.

Yep. It was going to be a long day . . . .

* * *

**.::STILL IN THE FEUDAL ERA** (at the ruins of Mt. Hakurei)**::.**

A small stream of pebbles trickled down a slight rise in the soil as someone's foot stepped onto sacred ground. A black boot covered that foot, leading to slim black pants and a violet shirt with black netting sleeves and a silver dragon design. Waist-long, blue-black hair danced loosely in the wind, framing a female's ivory face. Soft, violet eyes strayed over what remained of the once-beautiful mountain. A smile curved her lips as her senses found what she was looking for.

More bits of rock and soil came loose as she carefully made her way to a particular opening in the mountain's remains. The girl slipped through the half-hidden hole, ducking underneath the green moss which covered most of the entrance. Her hand slid along the rough rock at her side as she continued to follow the pulsing light that her eyes alone could see. It grew brighter with every step she took, and nearly blinded her to the point where she had to stop or risk slipping on an unsteady stone and breaking her neck. After a couple seconds of rapid blinking, the light dimmed and all that was left were some old bones and bits of armor.

A frown creased the girl's brow as she recognized them to be human bones. About four complete skeletons were there. Why had she been led here? Surely _they_ would not think that she had the power to raise the dead? An exasperated snort issued from the teenager as she proceeded to turn around to leave. "All that for nothing," she growled out, frustration building within her quickly.

A sudden pricking sensation made her halt the retreat. Her violet eyes glazed over as she followed the origin of the somehow-pleasant feeling within her. A hard surface suddenly met her searching fingers, startling the girl out of the daze with the painful collision. Rubbing the scraped knuckles of her right hand subconsciously, the young woman stared at the glowing piece of rock in front of her.

"It's the same light . . . the exact same . . . ." she remarked to herself in an undertone as she dislodged what appeared to be a shard of glass from the cave wall.

Violet eyes widened considerably as the gentle purple glow became a pure white light in her palm. Her foot took an automatic step back, and she slipped on a precarious mound of stones. She released a short shriek of surprise before landing in the pile of white bones from earlier.

"Nnngh," the fallen girl moaned as she groggily pulled herself to her knees, drawing in ragged breaths with still-unhealthy lungs. "That was graceful," she remarked, bringing a hand to her aching head and calling herself all kinds of a fool. When the dizziness passed (at least enough for her to take a look around), the girl stared in awe at what lay around and beneath her.

There was no way . . . .

Majo Ichizaki let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that she was in some deep trouble. But before messing with that, the girl from the future decided to look for that odd shard. Looking around aimlessly, Majo realized that she couldn't sense it anymore. With a confused look in her eyes, she determined it best to forget about it for the moment. She had some bigger problems on her hands presently anyway. Like the two major facts that the path out of the cave had been blocked by her little self-made avalanche, and that she had re-animated four dreaded mercenaries from the Shichinintai.


End file.
